Trails of crimson
by SunnydayinPallet
Summary: A night out trick-or-treating doesn't quite go as planned, leaving L and Light stuck in the middle of a supposedly haunted forest. yeah, as if... slight L/Light


A/N: Thank you HypreEmmy, for giving me the idea for that!^^

This is just some random thing I did because I wanted to celabrate L's birthday/Halloween, so don't take it to seriously!

**Happy Birthday, L!**

**Warning: **Mild shounen-ai, language, OOC

_Disclaimer: I don't own Death note or any o its charectars_

-

'_This can't be happening!_' Light thought franticly, his eyes darting around his surroundings. How he had managed to get here without noticing that everything looked the same, he didn't know.

Worse was that he had actually let it happen.

Never again would he trust L to lead the way! They were only meant to be trick-or-treating, damn it! Light hadn't even wanted to do _that, _but being the loving and affectionate boyfriend he always was, he had agreed when L suggested they go out tonight. It was L's birthday after all, why not let him celebrate it the way he wanted?

"Light-kun?"

Light took a deep breath to prevent himself from snapping at the detective. "Yes?"

"I have come to believe that we are lost," L deadpanned. The teen couldn't help but to roll his eyes.

"Really," he scoffed. "Whatever gave you that idea?"

"Did Light-kun not know we were lost?" L asked, arching a non-existent eyebrow. Light mentally sighed, leave it to L to take everything literally.

"I was being sarcastic," Light muttered.

"Sarcasm is the lowest form of wit," the insomniac informed, pulling out a worryingly large lollipop from his bag of treats. He then proceeded to shove the entire thing into his mouth. Light could only stare in awe as the man began suckling on a something twice as large as his mouth.

Ah yes, L's mouth...

_'Keep your mind out of the gutter' _Light reminded himself, now really wasn't the time for that! Although....

Lights musings were cut of by a loud, shrill shriek. He turned to L, eyes wide in horror.

"What the hell was that?" The teen hissed, glancing around cautiously. He had never really been one to freak out over nothing, but being trapped in a forest just like the ones in those creepy, cliché horror movies on the night of Halloween wouldn't really be the most relaxing scenario for anyone.

L stared back with equally large eyes. "Ghos glou be gle glogend glof gle hogled glhous"

"Huh?"

L removed the lolly from his mouth. "It could be legend of the haunted forest."

"Ryuzaki, I'm not in the mood for this kind of crap now. I'm cold, I'm tired and I want to get back home!" Light hissed in annoyance.

"I am not joking. Has Light-kun not heard of the legend?" Light shook his head, indicating for L to continued. "Over one hundred years ago, three small boys went out trick or treating–"

"–There was no such thing as Halloween in Japan one hundred years ago!" Light cut him off in annoyance.

"Do not interrupt me when I am speaking," L said sternly. "The three boys, like us, decided to take a shortcut through the forest, but got lost. The three boys then started arguing about what direction to go. One of them said he knew the way home, but then the second boy said the other was wrong and stormed of, dragging the third boy with him.

The two boys came home safely, but the first boy could not find his way out of the woods. They say he was murdered, his limbs were hacked off and scattered through out the fores. They never found his head." L finished his story by shoving the lollipop back into his mouth.

"That's just disgusting, though I doubt it's true," Light muttered, furrowing his eyebrows. "Come on, we need to get out of here."

Light was about to add something else, but was cut of by the same shriek they had heard earlier. The brunets blood ran cold. Whatever it was that was screaming, it sounded much closer this time.

L studied the teen for a moment, removed the treat from his mouth again and spoke. "Is Light-kun afraid of ghosts?"

"Of course not," Light sighed dismissively. "I just don't make a habit of hanging about in dark woods. You never know who could be lurking about."

"Whatever you say, Light-kun. I doubt the screams are anything to worry about though, probably a kid playing around."

The brunet hesited for a moment, before nodding. He was about to say something, but caught sight of a crimson splatter across the ground. A cold shiver ran down the boys spine. He was sure that hadn't been there a moment ago...

"Ryuzaki," he hissed, tugging at the mans shirt. "Look."

L's eyes widened. "That does not bode well," he mumbled.

"No shit, Sherlock," Light hissed, backing away from what he assumed was a speck of blood.

"I am not Sherlock. I am L," L said. Light's eye twitched.

"I haven't got time for this," the brunet hissed.

"Does Light-kun wish to leave?"

"Yes!"

"Then we shall do so."

The pair started to walk of in a random direction, but another scream, followed by an insane chuckle, stopped them in their tracks.

"This is really starting to creep me out!" Light complained, catching sight of another pool of red. "And what _is_ that?"

L didn't reply. An eerie silence filled the forest, interrupted only by the quick breathing of the two men. A chilly breeze blew by, reminding Light somewhat of the whisper of a gho–

He cut his own thoughts of there, no need to start scaring himself over nothing.

L and Light started again in silence, the crimson stains becoming more and more frequent. At first, they thought they were following the trail subconsciously, but even when they took a turn in a new direction, they would be faced with the same sight.

"They say the murderer painted the ground with the boys blood," L said suddenly.

Light promptly ignored him, not wanting to show that L was really starting to freak him out.

Another chuckle made Light jump so high, he almost tripped. That was when they both heard a voice. It was low, almost like a whisper, but they both heard it clearly.

"There coming to play with us. Isn't that lovely?"

It was at that moment Light felt something wet trickle down the back of his neck. Terrified, he jumped forward, slamming into L and sending them both stumbling to the ground. The teen scrambled up as quick as he could, only to be med by more laughter.

Remembering the liquid that had touched his neck, he shot his hand back and was met by a sticky substance. His stomach full of dread, he lifted his hand into view.

It was tainted red.

Light gasped, a half-squeak forcing its way through his throat. His body trembeling, he glanced up to see if he could find the source of the liquid. He did, his eyes catching a brief glance of a large quantity of red dripping from a nearby branch. Assuming it was blood, the teens body convulsed and he had to fight hard not to vomit.

"Light-kun?" L questioned, critically observing his lover. Light lifted a shaky hand, pointing at the dripping branch. L's eyes widened a fraction. Without a moments hesitation, he latched on to the younger arm and started pulling him away.

"No, wait!"

Both men froze again, looking into each others eyes. Neither of them had spoken.

A sudden giggle.

"Shh... Ryuk, you're scaring them!"

Light was sure his heart stopped in that moment. There was more then one person out there. They could be overpowered, they would end up like that boy in L's story!

No! He had to think about this realistically. He had to stay focused. Taking a deep breath, he pushed past L, ready to lead the way, only to be faced by the man he had just walked passed.

Light blinked. He blinked again, but the form before him remained, sporting a smirk, eyes flashing crimson. Confused, the teen turned around, but L was still behind him. What was this?

The L double took a step forward, clutching a black note book and a glistering jar of strawberry jam. The strangers eyes were sharp with a crazed tint, but apart from that the differences between him and L were few.

The figure glanced above their heads and smiled. "L! Long time, no see! Yagami Light... Ryuk and I are pleased to meet you," he cackled, gesturing towards the air behind him.

Light didn't know whether to be terrified or relieved. On the plus side, they weren't dealing with a ghost (not that he would ever believe in something so infantile), but it now seemed they had a schizo on their hands. He threw L a questioning glance. Light thought it strange that he didn't seem that surprised that he had bumped into a body-double but hey, not much fazed L anymore.

"Do you want to play with us?"

Light shook his head. "Er... actually, we need to get going and–"

"Oh," the man interrupted. "I forgot. You can't see Ryuk, can you?"

L deemed this the right time to cut in."Beyond is not someone Light-kun wishes to associate with!"

"Aw, come on, Lawlie! Don't be so boring!"

The brunet wanted to ask how L knew the others name, but decided to ask later.

L suddenly started backing away. Light awkwardly followed his example, not sure what L was attempting.

Suddenly, L tossed his bag of sweets at the man, a slightly regretful look entering his face as he watched it go. Apparently, the body double hadn't been prepared for the attack and lost his footing when it smacked him in the face. L then latched hold of Lights arm, dragging the stunned teenager away from the scene.

-

"What the hell? Why did you attack him?" Light panted once they had found there way out of the forest.

"I suppose I could have used a branch instead," muttered L thoughtfully. Light resisted the urge to smack him in the face.

"Why did you have to throw _anything _at him? He didn't actually _do_ anything!" the teen hissed.

"Light-kun does not know Beyond, so he should not judge my actions," L monotoned.

It wasn't until much later that Light realized something... how had this 'Beyond' known his name?


End file.
